gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse Bruiser
|manufacturer = Benefactor |price = $1,609,000 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = |variants = Glendale Future Shock Bruiser Nightmare Bruiser |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = bruiser |handlingname = BRUISER |textlabelname = BRUISER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Apocalypse Bruiser is a custom limousine featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is heavily based on the limousine chassis. The vehicle's overall design, however, is based heavily on the from the 2015 action film, . This is most evident in the concept of a limousine being mounted on a 6x6 truck frame and having multiple bumpers of varying sizes serving as the front end of the vehicle. In-game, it is a limousine variant of the Glendale with a 6-wheeled truck-type chassis, sporting off-road wheels, bumpers of different sizes and frames on the back section. Large exhaust stacks can be seen running across the sides of the bodywork and the chassis is fitted with large stepsides for access to the vehicle. While identical to the other two variants, it has a clean body with a heavily-rusted chassis and details. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle For a large 6x6 vehicle, the Bruiser handles remarkably well. Its acceleration is above average and easily outclasses other vehicles of its size such as the Phantom or the Barracks. Top speed is acceptable, at around 100 miles per hour before redlining. Braking, however, leaves much to be desired, as it is slow to come to a complete stop but is manageable if caution is used. Due to the vehicle's incredibly long wheelbase, it struggles a bit when navigating streets or the arena and tends to suffer from understeer and when accelerating, fishtailing. Furthermore, it can be pushed off quite easily by other, heavier vehicles, often resulting it in being rolled over, in addition to driving through steep slopes that can also result in it rolling over. Despite the Bruiser having a front differential and a transfer case visible, it does not have AWD characteristics. This makes it very tough to climb steep hills. Even on flat rough terrain, it struggles due to its front bumper having extremely low clearance, causing it to hit obstacles like rocks. Its traction can be slightly increased with any "Spoiler" modification, even though they are not technically spoilers. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor The Bruiser, however, excels in an enforcer. Due to its large size and optional ram modification, it is capable of pushing all but the largest vehicles out of its way with no effort. Only large vehicles like Phantoms or Utility Trucks will not be pushed out of the way and will slow the Bruiser down. Furthermore, owing to its large, exposed wheels, they are vulnerable to gunfire or being pierced by spike strips if not fitted with bulletproof tires; the tires can cause the wheels to camber if burst, which greatly affects its handling. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Bruiser can be modified to have two .50 caliber machine guns with different mountings (a on the left, over the fender and a on the right, next to the fender). They behave similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Bruiser, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The truck can also be installed with bodywork Spikes. These spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Apocalypse Bruiser can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ApocalypseBruiser-GTAO-Mounted.50Cal(Clean)-CloseUpLeft.png|Close-up of the Mounted .50 Cal (Clean, Left). ApocalypseBruiser-GTAO-Mounted.50Cal(Clean)-CloseUpRight.png|Close-up of the Mounted .50 Cal (Clean, Left). ApocalypseBruiser-GTAO-Mounted.50Cal(Rusted)-CloseUpLeft.png|Close-up of the Mounted .50 Cal (Rusted, Left). ApocalypseBruiser-GTAO-Mounted.50Cal(Rusted)-CloseUpRight.png|Close-up of the Mounted .50 Cal (Rusted, Right). ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseBruiser.png|Modified example of the Apocalypse Bruiser on the Arena War website. Bruiser-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Bruiser on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Glendale at an Arena Workshop, for $1,609,000. **The vehicle comes with the "Light Rust Livery" and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard upon conversion. See Also *Glendale - Base model. *Future Shock Bruiser *Nightmare Bruiser Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Limousines Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online